


Two for Love (Three for Disaster)

by TheQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Trans Jack Pattillo, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It’s a mistake. And it’s bound to end in tragedy.</p>
</blockquote>Gavin has never shied away from the fact that he was in love. And he'd learnt to be content in the knowledge that it was never going to be returned. But when Geoff comes home after a heist gone wrong with a past lover that has Jack ready to shoot someone, Gavin's curiosity is piqued. The problems only start when Gavin starts doubting who he's really in love with.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The explosions over Gavin’s head are getting closer and closer. And he can’t help the little noises of fear that follow each one. But at least Geoff is there, rubbing soothing circles along his arm as he keeps watch for the police. Ryan’s gone silent and they both hope it’s him on the other end of those explosions keeping the cops occupied as Jack races to their position, her screams of irritation a faint whisper in Gavin’s ear because their coms have taken damaged in the initial firefight. And no one has heard from Ray in an hour. But there’s no body, so there’s still hope.

And Gavin starts with “Geoff,” because he has a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this might be the last time he sees the man and he doesn’t know why. But he can’t shake it either. And this isn’t how he wants to go, stuck together in the ruins of a burnt out bank with the cops breathing heavy on the backs of their necks. It really isn’t. So Gavin starts with “Geoff, I…”

And when Geoff’s cell phone rings a tune he hasn’t heard before as another explosions hits too close and their hideaway shakes so dust falls in his hair and along the bridge of his nose, Gavin is stunned into silence. But Geoff isn’t faring any better. He turns his attention away from the street and lets go of Gavin’s arm (and Gavin feels his heart sit heavy in his throat) to pick up his phone. “Hello?”

There’s a long moment of silence broken only by the victorious holler of Jack as she touches down outside and all they need to do is run across the floor to the other door. But Geoff isn’t moving so neither is Gavin. And he can feel his hands start to shake the longer Geoff doesn’t do anything. And Jack is screaming for them to move, goddamnit! This isn’t the fucking time.

“I’ll be back,” is all Geoff says. And then he’s gone.

…

He’s gone for two months. Jack is tightlipped and Ryan is lost. Gavin sticks to Ray, buries his head in video games and tries not to think about it.

But it’s hard not to notice the way Jack comes home from work everyday, shoulders tensed and fists curling and uncurling. The way Ryan seems to shift from shadow to shadow, staring out windows and looking longingly at doors, waiting. Ray, still on bedrest after a nasty bullet that hit too close on his left side, seems the least affected. He just plays. Any type of game on any type of console to occupy time, silent and efficient. His gamer score increases by a third. But Gavin’s not an idiot (he’s not). And when Ray asks if he knows what’s going on and Gavin says no, it’s obvious that Ray isn’t handling this any better than anyone else.

(He’s just better at hiding it as usual.)

It takes two months and three weeks and a rare day when everyone is home because Jack has called in a rest day and Ryan isn’t running to work off an itch and Gavin doesn’t need to meet with a contact or have a meeting with Burns or Heyman when Geoff chooses to waltz back in as if he’d never left. And Gavin half-hopes for a moment that everything will go back to normal, and Jack will have time to rest and Ryan will sit still and Ray will stop playing video games and start eating. And Gavin… Gavin’s heart might stop beating just a little too fast.

Then Jack says, “You shouldn’t have brought him here.”

Because tucked in against Geoff’s side is a man with curly red hair and a fading black eye, a split lip, and a bruise the shape of an open palm on his left cheek. And, in that moment, Gavin can see nothing else because this man (and Gavin doesn’t even have his name yet, but he will, he will…) is the most beautiful person Gavin has ever seen.

“Everyone,” Geoff says, ignoring Jack, “This is Michael.”

…

It turns out Ray knows him from a past that no one ever bothers to ask about (because if you do then anyone has a right to yours and for all his stupid rhetorical and flippant questions designed to push buttons and test limits, even Gavin knows better than to cross the line that allows them to co-exist). And the two fall into an easy camaraderie that consists of video games and late night talks and that one odd time Gavin stumbled on them having a pillow fight as Michael shrieked, all high-pitched and breathless, with pillow fluff in his hair.

(Gavin tried not to be jealous.)

Jack is pissed and annoyed. And it’s frightening, the almost intense hatred she has for Michael’s existence. So every time the two find themselves in the same room together, Gavin finds himself hovering close to Michael, chatting away and waiting to be needed as a human shield for when Jack finally snaps and throws herself over the counter. He’s tried asking Geoff about it but Geoff tells Gavin in not so many words to drop it for his own good.

Ryan is uncommitted, still standing in shadows but more talkative then he was when Geoff was gone. As the hierarchy returns, he and Jack resume their normal list of duties in the crew with Geoff once again spearheading the operation. Gavin can tell Ryan is playing it safe, observing before picking a side. But there is no denying that he likes Michael as a person. Within the first two weeks, apparently the two had bonded over a shared insomnia until it wasn’t rare to come down in the early morning when Gavin has a meeting or an “interview” with a possible resource to find the two already awake, chatting over a cup of coffee or whatever goodie Ryan had stress-baked on half a night’s sleep at two in the morning.

(And Gavin makes a note to talk to Ryan about this prolonged murder break because Geoff is back and they need to start working again and obviously the lack of chaos isn’t sitting right with the Vagabond if Ryan felt the need to bake two dozen cookies and a pumpernickel loaf from scratch.)

Gavin just enjoys Michael’s company. When he can get Michael alone or out of the house. When Michael quiets down as the polluted sky of Los Santos turns the sun red and the sky florescent pink and yellow and orange, those are Gavin’s favorite moments with him. It’s not that Michael isn’t loud. At least, that’s what Gavin thinks. But it’s when he’s quiet that he’ll tell you the most or just sit and listen. And it’s easy to talk to him when Michael only feels like listening.

When they’re walking around downtown Los Santos and the bar lights are just flickering on and the traffic is horrendous and Michael has opted out of saying a word by the way he holds his arms or leans in to Gavin’s side (and Gavin is reminded of the man he first saw, half-hidden by Geoff in the dull light of the early morning, just as quiet as now), Gavin will find himself talking about anything and everything, rambling on about things that don’t matter and things that sometimes do.

(And Gavin may pride himself for using words to trick and trip his targets into tell him everything, but Michael’s silences might be just as useful.)

And sometimes Michael talks back. Tells him about his likes and his dislikes, hilarious, innocent stories from childhood that mean nothing in the grand scheme of things but keeps them grounded, or things he wants to see, wants to do. It’s then that Michael will let things slip. That his family is in the business. That he has two brothers and a mother to go back to if he ever needs to. That Jones might not be his real name but it’s as real as any. That fire makes him breath easier and the way the stars shine when you’re far enough away from everything is one of his favorite memories.

That he was South—possibly Texas, possible lower—when Geoff came to him and brought him here.

He never slips enough to tell Gavin why he was there or why he called Geoff. But the reminder of that palm print on Michael’s cheek has burned itself into Gavin’s memory. (And he wants to ask even though he knows better. Wants to learn everything, know everything about Michael Vincent Jones.)

But at the end of the day, no matter what they talk about or where they go, they go home and Michael leaves his side and finds a place by Geoff. At the dinner table or in the office or in his bed, Michael has Geoff. And Gavin tries not to let it—his jealousy and his love—sour their time together. His feelings for Geoff have always been meant to be one-sided. It just hurts that when he’s honest with himself, at night with his eyes closed and the blinds drawn, he doesn’t know who he’s more jealous of.

…

Michael calls it early, sets down his controller and wiggles past Ray to jump off the sofa where he kisses Geoff and wishes Gavin a goodnight before heading for the stairs, making sure to give Jack a wide berth. He bumps shoulders with Ryan as Ryan comes back from the kitchen. “See you later, Rye-bread,” Michael half-jokes as he heads up to bed.

It takes Geoff at least ten minutes to follow, as if they need to be discrete. He finishes off his beer. Says goodnight and heads up. Jack scowls but doesn’t say anything and Gavin is dying to know why.

(But he won’t ask. He won’t.)

And soon after people spread out, call out a goodnight or slip out onto the dark streets of Los Santos to meet ‘friends’ they’d rather keep secret (Ray) or to work off an itch (Jack), until Gavin is left to turn off the TV and head upstairs. And he’s scrolling on his phone where the time reads 2:00 or 3:00 and he’s stayed up for far too long and he doesn’t know where Ryan has gone off to but he hopes it’s really to bed like he said because the insomnia is going to start taking it’s toll.

And that’s where Gavin finds Michael, quiet and still on the top step. Cheeks wet and brown eyes black in the low light. And Gavin is stunned, takes a moment to pull the bright light away from Michael’s face and tuck his phone into his back pocket before he takes a seat. Because he doesn’t understand this. He doesn’t understand what caused this. What went wrong to leave Michael outside on the steps, crying so softly that if Gavin hadn’t seen him, he never would have guessed? But it doesn’t matter because he cares. And when he opens his arms, Michael leans in, closes his eyes and cries. Quiet like nothing is wrong except for the occasional splash of water along his shoulder and neck. And they sit there for however long until Michael is done just as abruptly as he had probably started.

“Thank you,” he whispers as he pulls away.

And Gavin can only say, “You’re welcome.”

And then he’s gone. Slipping down the hallway. (Still too quiet.) And into his room—Geoff’s room—where Gavin can no longer see him. Yet Gavin can’t make himself get up. So instead he just sits there. Not as quiet as Michael but quiet enough and thinks.

The next morning, he watches Geoff dip Michael into a soft kiss as they joke around in the kitchen. The only sign something had happened are the bags under Gavin’s eyes and the single glance Michael throws his way when he first enters the kitchen. And there is an ache building in his stomach from last night that he can’t name.

He’s scared. And he doesn’t know who he’s more scared for….


	2. Chapter 2

He starts paying attention after that. Tries to look at things as they are instead of what he things they are. Tries to understand.

But it’s hard.

Because they look happy, don’t they? Geoff always looking up, reaching out with open palms and open smiles whenever Michael enters the room. Always pulling him closer, kissing his check and then his hand. Whispering something in his ear to make him laugh. And Michael always turning in, looking up as if glancing for approval whenever he cracks a joke or says something clever. Always glowing when he receives Geoff’s praise. Always laughs a little harder when Geoff cracks a joke. Always leans in closer when Geoff stands close. And that has to mean something, doesn’t it?

Doesn’t it?

But then there is Jack who stares and stares and every now and then will catch Gavin’s eye. And Gavin realizes she’s noticed him staring just like she does; looking for proof when you know something is wrong. And it makes him wonder about their history. Because there is history. How else could Michael have known who to call? Why else would Geoff have left (left him there in that crumbling building with Jack whispering in his ear to move)? How else could they fall in love?

(Are they in love?)

And when Gavin and Michael go out, just the two of them in the evening, as is their habit now. They walk the city and Gavin listens to Michael talk about the terrors his brothers would get up to and the trouble Michael would always find himself in. And Gavin realizes, with a sinking feeling in his gut, that he knows nothing about Michael.

Yes, he knows the names of Michael’s family and the way he likes his coffee. He knows that Michael is a terrible, awful excuse of a morning person, rising with the sun. He knows that Michael has a hot temper but rarely holds grudges, is either amazing or terrible at video games, and has a “do everything once” policy that has gotten him into trouble more times then he can count. Yes, Gavin knows what Michael sounds like when he is tired, when he is happy…. when he is sobbing.

But he doesn’t know the important things: Michael’s history with Geoff, Michael’s reason for leaving his family, for not returning, Michael’s past down South that brought him here to Los Santos, to Gavin.

And Gavin looks at Michael in the light of the setting sun, all reds and oranges and warm yellows, and feels his heart flutter. Michael laughs and Gavin echoes it, lost in the way Michael throws his head back when overjoyed, the way he throws his arms up in the air when he is punctuating a certain point of his story that makes Gavin want to reach out and weave their fingers together. And Gavin cannot help the smile on his face, the warmth he feels in his chest.

Gavin does not know the important things about Michael. But perhaps that is okay. Perhaps it doesn’t matter because he is falling in love. And that has to count for something doesn’t it.

Doesn’t it?

…

Before dinner, Geoff pulls Gavin aside, asks him how he is. That’s all he says. With warm eyes and a small smile, all he asks is “How are you?”

It is the first time they were truly alone in the months since Geoff had come back and Gavin says fine. Busy but fine. He doesn’t go into to details; Geoff already knows what he’s working on, who he’s working with. And the exchange leaves a bitter taste in Gavin’s mouth when Geoff claps him on the shoulder, says “Alright,” but doesn’t mean it. His hand seems to linger for just long enough for it to be too long before Geoff pulls away, removes his arm and steps out of Gavin’s space—so subtly that Gavin hadn’t even been aware that Geoff had entered his space in the first place. And it reminds Gavin achingly of before Geoff left when he’d kept his hand on Gavin’s arm as the explosions had rung closer and closer until he hadn’t.

When Geoff leaves him (of course he leaves), rejoins the others in the dinning room (rejoins Michael in the dinning room) to help set up, Gavin is left feeling like he’s missing something, something important.

(But what’s new these days?)

…

A week later, Gavin corners Jack in the kitchen when everyone’s gone to bed and the only light is the moon filtering in through the living room and the light bulb above the sink.

“What’s going on?” he asks Jack without pause, crossing a line that is never said but always, always there. “Don’t ask about the past unless you want to tell yours,” is the golden rule; the rule that let five people never fit for company live under one roof. And yet he had to because he is confused, annoyed. Hyperaware of something that is incredibly wrong in the house as tension between Geoff and Michael and Jack only seemed to escalate with every passing day.

At lunch it had seemed like it had taken Jack every ounce of her patients from saying things left better off unsaid. Michael was oddly silent, picking at his food and only talking to Ray or Ryan. Not even Gavin (and when had Gavin joined this mess? Become a part of whatever history that no one is willing to tell him?) had managed to get Michael to talk.

“Gavin…” Jack sighs, set the glass she was rinsing in the drying rack before looking at him. She is tired, has bags under her eyes that seemed to have made themselves at home ever since Geoff had left to find Michael four months ago. “It’s better not to ask.”

Gavin disagrees, venomously. He crosses his arms and stands straight, looks her in the eyes. “Michael seems to differ.”

Jack frowns. Neither says anything for a while and Gavin wonders how much she knows about their relationship, wonders if she will call his bluff. Though is it a bluff? Certainly, Gavin had found Michael on those steps all those nights ago but…Michael must have known Gavin was the only one up at that point. It wouldn’t be a stretch to assume he’d been waiting for Gavin to find him, would it?

(And that has to mean something, doesn’t it?)

Finally, Jack offers this. “They have a history of hurting each other,” she says, backs down and looks away into the living room and out through the windows and out into the open sky of Los Santos where only the blinking lights of airplanes look like starts. “I’m just trying to keep that from happening again. And I figure you are too.”

…

Gavin goes to bed with a heavy heart, unable to sleep. Jack’s words replaying again and again in his head. A history, huh. He knew that. Of course, he’d known that but what could have happened that was so bad that Jack was still worried all these years later (years because it had been years since Gavin had joined the crew) and yet not so bad that Michael still called Geoff in his hour of need? Not so bad that when reunited, Geoff and Michael started (or possibly continued?) their relationship?

So lost in thought he didn’t notice the door open or close, doesn’t notice a person entering and crossing the threshold until Michael is hovering, uncertainly, by the edge of his bed. He is silent, standing with his arms crossed, but in the dim light of his alarm clock, Gavin can see the sheen of tears on Michael’s cheeks. Gavin’s heart aches. Wordlessly, he pulls back his covers and opens his arm and Michael takes little time climbing into bed and pressing his face against his neck so Gavin can feel the tears against his skin.

They say nothing as Gavin holds Michael and Michael lets the tears come. Michael is just as silent as before. Just as still. The only evidence in the morning that anything had happened will be the fact that when Gavin wakes Michael will still be there. But in the moment, Gavin does not dare close his eyes in case this might be a dream. And when the the tears end and only then does Gavin find his courage to clear his throat and ask, “Michael, what’s wrong?”

Michael doesn’t say anything for a moment, sniffling a little. Gavin feels his breath hot against his neck before Michael finally says, “Ge-Geoff just…He’s too much.” And then nothing else. And Gavin wants to ask so much but Michael’s breath is slowing, the telltale sign that he is close to sleeping, exhausted from something Gavin doesn’t understand. (But what is new?) And Gavin can’t bring himself to disturb him in case it leads to more tears. So Gavin is left with more questions than answers as he finally lets his eyes close and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! Or come chat with me at my tumblr: QueenMogar117.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin wakes up and he is weightless, floating between dreaming and living so when he opens his eyes the world is a blur. All soft whites and blues as the morning sun filters in through his curtains and the distant sound of the city below blankets the room. And for a moment he aches not to move, to simply breathe as the blanket holds him from floating up and up through his ceiling and into the open sky where there was nothing to hold him but the endless winds until perhaps he could touch the stars.

And when Michael mumbles softly in his sleep, shifts closer as if that were possible so his breath fluttered across his skin, Gavin thinks warm. Warm under the blanket, warm bathed in the morning sun, warm cradling Michael close. And he sighs, content. Let’s his eyes slip close until he catches a figure by the door in the corner of his eye. When he lifts his head slightly, he is almost certain that it is Geoff, starring and expressionless in the doorway: a black figure against a seamless mixture of blues. And Gavin considers saying something. But sleep calls and so does Michael. And Gavin allows his head to fall back into the pillow and close his eyes. Content with the world.

…

Ryan corners him later that day with three boardwalk tickets and the express orders to ensure Michael and Ray end up in the car in an hour. Gavin figures it’s safer to just agree.

When he brings it up with Ray, he groans. Complains about the unfairness of it all. But agrees to go because Ryan asked him to. Michael agrees instantly when he hears Ray is going, happy to explore more of the city. Gavin is appalled to hear he’s never been to the beach yet and decides the boardwalk isn’t enough.

He brings this up with Ryan who is maskless and paintless, wearing a button up with rolled up sleeves and an easy smile. Ryan is equal parts appalled and amused and agrees. So the boardwalk turns into a day at the beach. With Ryan’s help, they prepare a picnic enough for four (or eight). Gavin calls Geoff to see if he wants to come, but gets a voicemail instead. Ryan says Jack is busy. When Gavin asks with what, Ryan shrugs. “Hey. We both know there are things the OG doesn’t tell anybody.”

Which is true. Three years with this crew and there are things Gavin knows he’s better of just not knowing. There’s a reason he didn’t stay single, floating from job to job or just stealing money as necessary like he had before Burns had picked him up and sold him off to Ramsey. Gavin likes being told what to do and who to do it to. He likes the fact that at the end of the day it’s not his finger picking out the targets.

(It’s not that Gavin imagines he’s a good person. He knows he’s not. But with someone else to lead there’s less guilt there.)

 Michael is properly awed by the Los Santos boardwalk and launches into a clearly well-loved story of how he and Ray proceeded to attempt to out-con a rigged boardwalk game back when Michael Jones was Michael SomethingElse and Ray still lived in New York, just starting his career fresh. And here Gavin learns something new, learns that Ray began his career after dropping out of university. When Michael lets it slip, Ray blushes and hushes hum with a firm smack across the arm that takes Gavin by surprise.

Michael scowls, drops it, and continues on with his story.

“In the end we didn’t get shit,” Ray concludes for him as they finish waiting in line to cash in their tickets. “And it’s a thousand percent this motherfucker’s fault.”

Michael huffs, shoulders easy and letting the insult roll off. He grins, “Oh but what about the part where you…”

Ray glares, throws a quick look towards Ryan and then looks back. “Don’t.”

Michael gives, smirk growing smugger as the seconds pass. “Alright. Come on, Gavin. I want to go on the tilt-a-whirl and Ray’s too much of a sissy.”

“Who’s a sissy?” Ryan asks, a booklet of raffle tickets in hand. Slowly he starts handing them off, taking care to make sure everyone got an equal share. Criminals. They rarely liked getting cheated on anything, Gavin muses, accepting his handful.

“Ray,” Michael grins. It’s only then that Gavin realizes Ray is starring at them. Frowning, he follows Ray’s sight line to see… oh. When had Michael grabbed him? Now that he’s aware the spot where Michael’s hand holds his arm is warm, incredibly warm. Gavin fights down a blush. “He won’t go on the tilt-a-whirl with us.”

“Really?” Ryan grins. “That’s good. Means someone will be able to watch the bags.”

Ray scowls, “Fine. But then I want a ride on the caracole. You still owe me, Jones.”

Michael’s laughter is as warm as his touch.

…

Lunch rolls around faster than Gavin anticipates and he calmly turns on his phone. There’s a text from Geoff asking where they were and Gavin snaps a photo of the group as Ryan lays out the picnic on a large towel they’d just bought from a nearby gift shop as Michael and Ray kicked sand at each other in the background. He sends it. He isn’t surprised when he doesn’t get a reply.

(A bitter, angry part of Gavin whispers if Geoff was really interested or if he just wanted a check up on Michael. Gavin scowled, glaring down at his phone, doing his best to push those thoughts away.)

“Your favorite,” Ryan offers as if reading his mind. And he’s smiling when Gavin looks up.

Gavin smiles back, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “Thanks, Rye.”

Ryan nods. Pausing for a moment and Gavin waits, wondering what he’s going to say. Finally, Ryan leans back and looks away, starring down at the sand. “I don’t know what game Michael and Geoff are playing. But take care of yourself, okay Gavin?”

Michael yells something and Gavin finds his eyes on him before he can consciously think about it. He’s got Ray in a headlock as Ray screams something about bad touching. Gavin nods. “Thanks Ryan.”

“You know I got you’re back, Gavin.” He grins, “Team Love an’ Stuff.”

“Team Love and Stuff,” Gavin echoes.

…

It’s as if no time passes before Gavin finds himself huddled under one too many towels, fighting off the chill of being wet at sunset. “I hate you,” He tells Michael plainly as the other boy suns himself in the dying light, just as wet and somehow perfectly warm.

Michael grins, “Nah.”

Gavin snorts. Nah.

Ryan gets up, stretches. He was smart. He brought another change of clothes. “All right! What now?”

Ray yawns, leaning against Gavin. “I’d rather not go home.”

“Shocking,” Michael jokes.

“Gavin, smack Michael for me,” Ray commands.

Gavin smacks Michael.

Michael shouts his protest as Ryan laughs. Gavin smiles. “How about bevs?”

“Bevs?” Michael asks. “Is that fuckin’ English?”

“Its Gavin speak for alcohol,” Ryan clarifies.

Gavin pretends to be hurt. “It’s British, ya right minge.”

“Don’t worry, Michael,” Ray grins, “Hang around long enough and you’ll be speaking Gavin in no time.”

Michael shrugs, “I thought Ray didn’t drink. Unless that changed over the years.”

“That just makes him the designated driver,” Gavin adds, moving to get up and stretch. “Perks of having sober friends.”

…

Ray sighs, pushing Ryan off him to have enough room to open the pent house door. “There are no perks to being the sober friend,” he announces solemnly to the living room. Jack pokes her head out of the kitchen. Gavin jauntingly waves to her, grinning.

“Jackie-poo,” he cheers, moving from where he and Michael had been leaning against each other in the doorway to wrap his arms around his favorite. “You’re my favorite.”

Jack raises an eyebrow but returns the hug well enough. “I’m your favorite? Here that Geoff, I’m Gavin’s favorite.”

Gavin looks over Jack’s shoulder to see Geoff sitting at the kitchen table, probably drinking coffee and booze. All is right with the world.

“Fuck off,” Geoff rolls his eyes and Gavin grins at him.

“How much have they had to drink?” Jack asks Ray and Hey! Gavin is right here, ya know. He counted his drinks… right? He thinks he did. He knows how to pace himself. He’s a grown fucking man, thank you very much.

He tries to tell Jack this but his lips seem stuck together. He grunts.

“A lot,” Ray offers, dropping Ryan onto the couch. Ryan hadn’t had anything to the drink. He was just tried. Gavin catches Ryan’s eye and sticks his tongue out.

Ryan flips him off.

Rude.

Gavin moves, finds himself standing in front of Michael and blinks. A bit confused. “I have rude friends,” he tells Michael with all the seriousness he can muster.

Michael nods with the same amount of seriousness. “I know.”

Gavin frowns. “I should go to bed.”

Michael nods again. “I know.”

Together they hobble up the stairs as Gavin calls a happy good night. Sleep and alcohol making it harder to move his legs up than it should be. When they get to the door, Gavin blinks. Once. Twice. Confused when Michael moves away. “Aren’t you coming in?” Gavin manages.

Michael flushes, leans forward and kisses Gavin on the cheek. “Maybe next time, Gavvy.”

Gavin grins, shrugs. “Alright.” And promptly face plants into his bed.

…

The next morning, as Gavin nurses a hangover with a cup of coffee and a few packets of intel, all on ongoing jobs, Geoff enters the kitchen holding only what Gavin can assume is a peace offering.

“You didn’t,” Gavin hisses, reaching out with wide eyes, enough sense to push away the papers and the coffee to avoid spillage. Opening the front of the laptop, Gavin reminded himself that drooling was not actually socially acceptable but it was a near thing. Looking up, he grinned all teeth and teasing, “What’d you do?”

Geoff scowls, folds his arms, and looked away as if annoyed, but Gavin had known him too long. From the faint red of his cheeks and the small smile, Gavin knew. Geoff was pleased with himself. “It’s just a gift, Gavin. Don’t look at me like that.”

“Just a gift that cost a very pretty penny,” Gavin says, already poking around, happy to see most of his software had already been downloaded. “You’re spoiling me, Geoffrey.”

“You’ve been working a lot of jobs recently,” Geoff shrugs, taking a seat across from Gavin. “Consider it a bonus.”

Gavin takes another sip of his coffee. “I’ll take it.”

There’s silence after that. Geoff doing something on his phone. Gavin turning back to the packets even though all he wants to do is play around with the laptop. But he has enough meetings today that it’ll have to wait. It’s as he finishes the second packet and takes another sip of his coffee to find it ice cold that this is the first time they’ve gotten a chance to sit like this. Just the two of them. Quiet and working away. Common before Geoff left and now… now not so much.

But the quiet isn’t uncomfortable, isn’t tense or anxious. It’s just there. And… it’s nice. Just sitting there and working. Gavin looks at Geoff from over the rim of his mug and smiles. “You know,” he says because he realizes he hasn’t said it, hasn’t had the chance even though it’s been months. “I’m glad you’re home.”

Geoff stops, looks up at him and grins that toothy, awful grin that left Gavin’s heart beating too fast. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Gavin echoes. “I missed your stupid mug.”

Geoff’s eyes softened. “I missed you too, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... It's been a really long time since I've updated this. Whoops. But I'm back and I have plans to finish this. Don't know how fast that'll happen, but the plans are there. 
> 
> And for those just reading this was started shortly after Ray left and Jeremy hadn't been brought into the main six so we're not going to be seeing any of him in this story. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

If things had started to feel like it had reached an equilibrium, it doesn't last. 

It starts on a Monday (as these things do). It starts with screaming. It starts with slamming doors and conversations held to far to make out the words for all they are screamed. It starts with Michael rushing out, tears flowing. It starts with Ray and Ryan shooting Gavin confused looks from their huddled corner as Jack stands in the middle of it all, sighing like the weight of the world had come to settle on her shoulders. 

After two hours and no contact, Gavin follows after. Tracks his cell phone to some random drop on the mountain, not high enough to get a clear view of the city but high enough that you couldn't see his shinny red motorcycle parked, half hidden by a shrub, unless you were looking for it. Gavin takes one look at him, messy hair like he'd been running his fingers through it and tear stained cheeks, and sighs, "Come on, Michael. Let's go home."

For all the fanfare he'd fled with, Michael follows him back without a word.

…

No one is surprised to find Michael had climbs into Gavin's bed sometime in the night.

…

 _It's exhausting keeping up_ , Gavin summarizes as he turns up the volume on his headphones as Ray turns up the volume on the TV. The sound of guns and whatever else is going on coming through, almost enough to drown out the shouting occurring in the next room. 

The mood swings. The shift in tension. The danger of a ticking bomb. Walking into a room where Michael and Geoff were cuddling, knowing it could turn into a screaming match at any moment. Ryan's insomnia has sky rocketed, leaving the older man tense and agitated. Spending more and more time out of the house to keep his temper in check. Which leaves Jack with more work to do and more tension to bring home. Which makes Ray more agitated and Gavin, stuck in the middle of it all without his consent, even more exhausted trying to keep his friends and family calm.

 _It’s going to break_ , he thinks watching Ray pulverize some pixels on the screen. It’s all going to come crumbling down.

…

Michael comes to his room more and more often.

One night he comes in tears, just as silent as that first night all that time ago. And Gavin wonders how so much time has passed and yet nothing seems to have changed at all. He wonders what they’re thinking as he lets Michael into his bedroom and into his bed and then finally into his arms. He wonders where he falls into it and why he’s here? Is he a safe heaven? A fence? A convenience? Or a mistake?

He wonders if it’s all a game.

He falls asleep before he can follow that train of thought any deeper than he wants to.

…

Two days later, Geoff calls a heist meeting.

It’s the first full heist they’ve planned since Geoff came back and Gavin can feel the poignancy of his timing. _Running away as always_ , Gavin thinks bitterly before shaking the thought from his mind. It’s only been made clearer and clearer over the last few days that he doesn’t understand what’s happening. He can judge but not here. Not when Geoff is his boss and not his friend. Not when they’re gathering the team for a job.

Geoff is his boss before his friend. His boss before his crush.

Gavin takes a deep breath and leans to the side so his head is pillowed against Ryan’s shoulder as Geoff finishes outlining the locations they’re planning to hit. They’re going to be needed every hand on deck.

“Gavin,” Jack says as Gavin tunes back in, making a mental note to ask Ryan to get him the notes afterwards. He’d yet to have his coffee and Michael and woken him half way through the night by barging (well less barging and more crying because apparently that was becoming more and more common, God damn it Geoff!) in. “Is in charge of weapons. I know you’ve been having a hard time with the our butcher friends.”

“The Cows would rather slit my throat than give me anything to work with,” Gavin complains. “But I’ll see what I can do about borrowing their tank.”

Unfortunately, Gavin might or might not have wrecked their last one. Bygones and all that.

Twenty minutes later, as Jack finishes rattling off whose going to do what that Gavin realizes, “What’s Michael going to be doing then?”

Jack shots him a sharp glare but its Geoff who answers. “He’s not in this heist.”

“I thought he was a brawler,” Ray frowns, “and an explosives expert. It’d be cheaper to bring him in than have Treyco pulling others in.”

“Let Jeremy and Treyco handle it,” Jack pushes. “Michael isn’t in this heist.”

“That isn’t going to be a problem is it?” Geoff asks.

Ryan feels tense at his side. Gavin nods.

…

Gavin thinks he knows what Geoff and Michael have been fighting about.

_…_

It’s Ryan and Ray (surprisingly) who force him to admit things can’t keep going on like this. The heist date is nearing, two weeks to go and still no explosives expert to be found that can meet Ray or Treyco’s specifications. Short of…

“Michael is the best at what he does,” Ray says in that no-nonsense sort of way he does when he’s serious and furious. They’re in the living room. Michael gone wherever he tends to disappear to on Fridays and Jack and Geoff out at a meet up. “I’ve never seen or heard of anyone better than Mogar.”

“Mogar!” Gavin has heard of Mogar. Who hasn’t heard of Mogar? And wasn’t that news? To learn that Michael was Mogar all along… “Damn it!”

“You didn’t know?” Ryan seems surprised though he can’t tell through the mask.

“Well no one seems to tell me anything,” Gavin defends.

“Their stupid fight is going to get us all killed,” Ray cuts in. “Doesn’t matter how you spin it. Geoff and Michael’s lover spat is going to get us all killed if Geoff doesn’t let Micahel into the field. After last time no way the cops are going to go easy on us.”

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Ryan presses gently. “I mean… you seem to—.”

“I wish,” Gavin complains, “But between Michael, Geoff, and Jack all I’ve gotten is Geoff and Michael have history. I’ve tried asking right out but…”

Ryan groans and Ray rolls his eyes. “We need to fix this,” Ryan says.

Gavin and Ray both nod. In the other room, they hear Jack and Geoff return.

“Not now,” Ray whispers. “But soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Long time no see. I honestly forgot I'd had all these chapters outlined and it seems like a waste not to finish this story. I'll do my best to get this done as soon as possible! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

Ray and Ryan have been pressing Jack to let Michael on the heist, thinking she's the more reasonable one (news flash she is the least reasonable). Gavin finds Michael playing with a bomb in their room (Michael has not officially but sort of has moved into Gavin’s room even though a majority of his stuff is in Geoff’s) and asks what is going on. Michael hands it to him and says only use it when he needs to because at this rate there is no way he's going on this heist.

.

The heist happens and they get pinned down by the cops. Gavin uses Michael’s bomb to create a distraction (its a little remote controlled bomb car that Gavin moves under the cop car unnoticed) and they get out. When Geoff grills him on where he got it as they're driving away, Gavin says Michael. Geoff confronts him on his relationship with Michael and Gavin admits to being in love with him but that they are not in a relationship.

.

When they return to the base, everyone celebrates. Jack pulls him to the side and wishes him good luck just as Michael comes to steal him away. He’s been drinking but not drunk and he kisses Gavin on the rooftop.

...

**Chapter 6**

…

A couple days have passed and everyone is aware that Gavin and Michael are now a thing but are confused about Geoff’s place in it all. Gavin admits he doesn’t know. Ray says he needs to get clarification because this whole thing has been weird and tense. Gavin agrees.

When Gavin asks Michael, Michael admits to being in love with Geoff and Gavin but that he can’t be with Geoff not like he can be with Gavin because there is too much hurt there that he isn’t ready to talk about. Gavin asks if Geoff knows and Michael says they broke up the minute Michael started sleeping in Gavin’s room regularly. Gavin is relieved and says he loves Michael too.

…

A month later, Geoff corners Gavin in a hallway as Gavin is heading to bed and makes him swear to take care of Michael and that he loves them both. Gavin still has no idea about their past but feels like he’s just lost something that he could have had with Geoff and Michael (implied in another world they could have all been happy together)

“Take care of him, Gavvers,” Geoff calls out and then mumbles in a way he thinks Gavin won’t hear “To think I lost both of you to each other…maybe Jack was right…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I don't think people are really reading this anymore and I don't have a ton of time lately to work on fanfic but it felt depressing to let this go incomplete so I've posted my outline for the last two chapters for anyone who's ever interested in how this story was supposed to end. One day, if there is ever interest, I might come back to this and write it out properly but for now here it is: the last two chapters for Two for Love (Three for Disaster). 
> 
> Thank you everyone who commented, kudo'd, and liked this story. I appreciate your support. ^^ And please check out my other complete RT/AH fanfiction and my newer fanfics for other fandoms like Voltron!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a 8tracks playlist inspired by this story: [here](http://8tracks.com/thequeen117/two-for-love-three-for-disaster)


End file.
